1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the art of printers and, more particularly, to a method of retracting a tear bar in a printer.
2. Description of Background
Many retail establishments employ printers to print customer receipts. The printer is connected to a checkout terminal and includes a continuous roll of paper that is consumed over time. During a transaction, the printer prints, for example, a list of items purchased and corresponding prices on the paper. Ultimately, a total is printed, and a consumer or cashier draws the paper against a tear bar to remove a printed receipt. When the roll is empty, a new roll must be loaded into the printer before additional receipts are printed. In either case, the tear bar can hamper removing and replacing the roll. In some cases, the tear bar is mounted in a printer housing directly adjacent a paper loading area and may impede paper loading. In other cases, the tear bar is mounted in a printer cover. Cover mounted tear bars hamper sliding and end portion of the roll of paper through a slot formed in the printer cover.